1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housings for electronic devices, more particularly, to a housing for an electronic device, a mold for making the housing, and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices with wireless communication capability, such as mobile phones, are widely used. Consumers often select a portable electronic device with good quality and an attractive appearance. A typical method for making an attractive housing for the portable electronic device is the In-Mold Labeling (IML) process. The process is carried out by molding a plastic substrate to combine with a plastic film in a mold. Before molding, a pattern is printed on the plastic film. After the molding, the pattern is sandwiched between the film and the molded plastic substrate and thus protected from erosion.
In order to further improve the appearance of housing additional steps such as polishing the outer surface and drawing or forming decorations on the surface are needed, which increases time and cost of manufacture.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.